


Accidents Are Meant To Happen?

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe Things are Perfect [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins are great. Everyone loves twins. <br/>Maybe Dean and Cas could have another baby, make everything perfect?<br/>I mean, the twins are all for it...<br/>And then, in true Winchester fashion, things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Are Meant To Happen?

**Castiel Winchester**

“Papa! Papa!” Two bounding little girls with dark hair and mismatched eyes came running into the living room. Cas grinned widely, opening his arms as his daughters jumped into them.

“Hello, girls. Did you have a nice time with Aunt Jess and Bobby-John?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean standing at the door, smirking. Cas smiled at him, but gestured him away.

Dean went upstairs, and the girls immediately starting talking over each other to reply to his question.

“Uncle Sam was there, too!”

“Yeah, he let us sit on his shoulders!”

“I was the tallest person ever!”

“No,  _I_ was the tallest, Emma!”

“Was not!”

“I'm the oldest, so I'm taller!”

Cas chuckled at the girls bickering in his lap.

“Papa, tell Mary that I was the tallest!” Emma implored.

“Nuh-uh! Papa wasn't there!” Mary argued back, arms crossed.

“Girls, be nice. You were  _both_ the tallest.” he settled on, trying to make peace.

“How can two people be the tallest? That's not fair!”

For four year olds, they had a pretty good idea of fair.

Thankfully, Dean decided it was amusing enough to intervene.

“Girls, you're both as tall as each other. You're identical.” he mused, laughing as Mary's face fell and Emma's lit up. Dean turned to his perfect husband. “I'm going to the store, need anything?”

Cas gave the girls a sly look. “How would you two like some ice cream?” Argument forgotten, the girls grinned widely, and yelled,

“ICE CREAM!” Dean laughed loudly, and nodded.

“Anything for my girls.” He gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek, and waved goodbye to them, shutting the door behind him.

Smiling, Cas got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, Mary and Emma following him.

“Oh, I know what you girls are after.” Cas said, mysteriously. They giggled, and looked at each other, smiling widely.

Reaching into the very top cupboard, that neither of them could reach, he pulled out two boxes. He lifted one finger to his mouth conspiratorially, smirking.

He whispered, “Milkshakes and cookies?”

“YEAH!” He laughed loudly at them.

“Okay, don't tell Daddy, he's getting ice cream for us.”

They grinned cheekily, and they perched on their chairs. Quickly, Cas mixed chocolate milkshakes for them, and pulled out two cookies each, setting them in front of them.

They munched on the cookies quickly, but took their time with the drinks, as both Dean and Cas had told them to do before.

Then, after a few minutes, Emma tentatively spoke up.

“Papa, why does Mary get a little sister but I don't?”

Maybe he shouldn't have, but Cas thought the question was so preposterous, Cas laughed.

“What? Don't be silly.” Emma  _hmphed_ but continued.

“I'm younger than Mary-”

“By seventeen minutes.”

“But still! I want a little sister.”

“Or a brother!” Mary spoke up. Emma rolled her eyes, but nodded.

“Yeah, a stinky brother would be good too.”

Cas stared at his daughters with a wide smile, and soft eyes.

“It doesn't work like that.”

They pouted.

“Then how  _does_ it work?”

Cas laughed again, not expecting the  _'When a mommy and a daddy, or a daddy and daddy, love each other very much...'_ speech so soon.

“Well... It's kind of up to Daddy and I. If Daddy wants to have a little brother or sister for you, then we try.”

There. That was very... General.

Again, they pouted.

“Then ask Daddy!” they said, in unison. It was creepy how they did that sometimes. Smiling softly again, Cas thought of the possibility of another baby.

They definitely had enough room, and anyway, Mary and Emma go to full time school soon, so the house would be rather quiet for a while. Dean had said he'd wanted a more kids in the future.

Maybe they could.

“How about, if I promise to ask Daddy, you won't tell him that I dropped melted chocolate on the inside of his car?” he teased, drawing a laugh at them.

“Okay!” they replied, once more in unison.

“But when he finds out, you're gonna be in trouble!” Mary giggled.

He leaned over and pecked their foreheads.

“I know.” he grinned.

 

*

 

“No fair!” Emma whined, at seven o'clock that night.

“Yeah, Bobby-John gets to stay up till seven fif-fiveteen!” Mary agreed. The parents chuckled at her pronunciation.

“Bobby-John is nearly a year older than you.” Dean reminded them.

“And you've had ice cream. Does Bobby-John get ice cream?” Cas asked. The girls pouted, and shook their heads.

“Then,  _bed.”_ Dean told them. “We'll be up in a minute to tuck you in.”

They traipsed upstairs, whining under their breath, and the parents smiled at each other, following up.

 

*

 

“Teeth brushed?” Dean called, as if reading from a list.

“Yes, sir!” they giggled, still amused by their nightly routine.

“Clothes in the basket?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Oh, but what's this I see?” Cas interrupted, picking up two pairs of socks from the floor.

The girls exchanged exaggerated horrified looks (secretly giggling inside) and Dean tutted.

“You know what this means.”

The girls scrambled away, giggling profusely, and Dean and Cas gave chase, catching up easily.

Their hands found their ticklish spots, and began tickling them, until loud, ear splitting giggles erupted from both of them. They squirmed away, and stood up, wheezing.

“Seriously, girls, bed.” Dean smiled, eyes soft and sparkling. They pouted once again, but only a little. They trotted into their separate rooms, and Dean followed Mary and Cas followed Emma.

Tucking in their daughter's they kissed their foreheads and switched rooms, saying goodnight to the other.

In the hallway, Dean reached for his husband's hand, and encased it with his own as they walked back downstairs.

Everything was perfect.

 

*

 

“So, I was talking to Emma and Mary earlier..” Cas began, building up to the whole 'little sibling' conversation.

“Oh..?” Dean replied, an eyebrow raised.

Cas took a deep breath. “Emma asked why Mary had a little sister and she didn't.” he laughed, facing the table. Dean grinned.

“Aww.”

“They asked me... If they could have a little brother or sister.” Cas bit his lip, and looked up at his husband hopefully.

Dean looked almost as happy as he'd been holding their daughters for the first time.

“I'd love to. Have another one, I mean. Uh, if... If you want?”

Cas shut his eyes, and laughed, shaking his head. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Dean's disheartened expression and rolled his eyes. He leaned forward, and crashed his lips against Dean's.

“Of course I do, you idiot.”

 

*

 

Two days later, Pamela gave them the go-ahead.

“Um, quick question, uh...” Dean stopped, just before leaving. Pamela looked up expectantly. “What are the uh, chances of having another set of twins?” he asked, almost shyly. Pamela laughed.

“Oh, honey, don't get your hopes up. Possibility of having more than one set of twins is about 1 in 70,000.” She grinned at him, teasing. Dean chuckled, a mix between relief and disappointment (unsure of which), and nodded, following Cas out the door.

“Hey, Bobby, we're on our way over, where are the kids?”

“ _Watching that damned Disney film, the one with the hair.”_

“Tangled! Ha, Cas, I knew they liked it more than that Frozen shit.” Dean shot his tongue out at his husband, who just smiled wryly back.

“ _Yeah, yeah, quit 'yer yappin. See ya in a few.”_ Bobby hung up.

Gotta love that grumpy old man.

 

*

 

The girls refused to leave their personalised room Bobby built until the films was over, another half an hour after they arrived.

Which, of course, left enough time to make an announcement about their plans.

“Don't tell the kids yet, but...” Cas started. While Bobby looked slightly confused, Ellen leaned forward, with an excited look in her eye.

“We're going to start trying for another baby.” Dean finished, and damned if Ellen didn't look almost excited as Cas.

Bobby rolled his eyes and sighed gruffly, though his eyes betrayed how proud he was.

“Got two of the little 'uns, you want 'nother?” Ellen glared at him, but he smirked.

“Pamela given you two the go ahead?” Ellen asked. Cas nodded.

“Yes. Now, we just have to keep it quiet for the girls a while longer.” He chuckled lightly, and Bobby (to everyone's surprise) announced,

“We can look after 'em for a night. Let you two get up to your business.” He grinned widely at the stunned look on everyone's faces. “What? I ain't a heartless bastard.” Ellen just shook her head at him.

“He's right you know. We'll look after them for tonight, don't worry. We've had 'em before, they've been angels. You go on out.” Her eyes sparkled. Dean beamed.

They kept up chatter for a while longer, until loud, thumping footsteps erupted from the hall.

“Daddy, Papa!” two girls yelled in unison. Mary pounced at Cas, while Emma practically attached herself to Dean's legs. Both of them smiled at the little girls.

“Did you girls have a nice time with Grampa Bobby and Nana Ellen?” Dean asked, while Ellen and Bobby still flushed at the names. They nodded vehemently.

“Can we stay tonight?” Mary asked, excited

“Yeah! They have a lot of Disney films, we wanna watch them  _all!_ ” Emma chattered along. Cas and Dean smiled at each other, but pretended to consider it.

“I don't know.... Are Grampa and Nana okay with it?” Cas teased. The girls turned bright, hopeful eyes on them, and Bobby ruffled their hair.

“'Course they can stay.”

Cheers erupted from the girls, and they high-fived each other.

 

*

 

“Hmm...We have the house to ourselves...” Dean announced, shutting the door behind him.

“Yes, I think this time could be better used cleaning, don't you think?” Cas teased, walking towards the kitchen.

“Tut, tut, Castiel.” Dean hooked a finger into Cas's jeans, and another into his belt loops, pulling Cas into a chaste, slow kiss

“We've got stuff to do, Cas.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, making sure Cas would catch onto his intentions. Cas just grinned and dragged him over to the bedroom.

 

*

 

“Negative again?” Dean asked, half-heartedly, two months after actively starting trying. Cas just nodded, dropping the test in the bin dejectedly.

“What if it doesn't happen again, Dean?” Cas asked, eyes wide and shiny with tears. “I know we have Mary and Emma, but what if-” Dean quickly sealed his lips against Cas's.

“Calm down, Angel. It'll happen. Just don't over think it, okay?” His husband just nodded, eyes dropping to the floor.

 

*

 

“Bobby says I have to go into work early for the next few days.” Dean sighed, sounding vaguely irritated. Cas frowned.

“How early?”

“Like, half seven, early.” Cas sighed, but nodded.

“Of course. Don't forget to take the kids to Sam and Jess's Thursday, though. You promised.” Dean nodded.

“I know, I'll take them. I can get back after and we can have a little fun.” Dean grinned, and almost regretfully, it broke a smile out of Cas. A large but gentle hand came to rest on his stomach. “Maybe soon.” Dean murmured, nestling further into the bed.

“Yeah...”

 

*

 

Ironically, Cas threw up the next morning, not long after Dean left. Mary and Emma were equally concerned for their Papa, but were reassured when Cas told them he was fine.

Maybe.

He decided not to tell Dean, so as not to get his hopes up. Maybe he really just was ill.

That theory was blown out of the water when the same thing happened every morning following.

“Papa? Are you sure you're okay?” Mary asked from the door, tentatively. Emma looked terrified next to her. Cas smiled weakly at them.

“Of course I am. I'll talk to Daddy later, see if we can do anything about this.” They nodded, albeit reluctantly.

That's exactly what he did.

 

*

 

“Phew, glad that's over.” Dean grinned, sitting at the table. Cas smiled softly at him. “Normal days from here on out.”

“Dean, I, uh...” At Cas's hesitation, Dean immediately tensed, fearing the worst.

“What's wrong, Cas? Are you-”

“I think I might be pregnant.”

Immediately, Dean's posture went rigid, a grin blooming on his face. He pushed it down, knowing it was only a possibility.

“How do you know?”

“I've been throwing up. Half an hour after you left for the past four days.” Cas admitted sheepishly. Dean's jaw dropped.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wanted to be sure. I took a blood test a few days ago, and I booked an appointment with Pamela tomorrow after you get off work to get the results. You can drop the girls off at Sam and Jess's, and I'll meet you there.”

Dean nodded, grinning wildly. He stood, and pulled his husband into his arms, kissing his forehead.

“This could be it.”

“Yes. Yes it could.”

 

*

 

Dean told him if he wasn't there by the time his appointment a started, just to go in. He didn't want Castiel waiting for him, especially if he knew how nervous he was.

He promised to be there as soon as possible, allowing for traffic.

Why couldn't things ever go  _right_ for once?

 

*

 

“Castiel Winchester?” Cas gave once fleeting glance to the doors, before rising to his feet, sighing deeply. The nurse smiled at him, and led him to Pamela's room.

“Hey Castiel.” she smiled sweetly at him, and Cas nervously returned the gesture, taking a seat. “Dean on his way?”

“Yes, he's dropping the girls off at Sam and Jess's. He should be here in a moment.” Pamela frowned.

“Would you like to wait for him? I'm sure he'd like to-”

“No.” Cas told her, firmly. “He asked me not to wait for him.” he hesitated slightly. “I wish he hadn't made me promise, I'd wait a week if he hadn't.”

Pamela smiled sympathetically at him, before grabbing a clipboard, presumably with his results on.

“Well, I got your results back.” She grinned dazzlingly at him, and his eyes blazed with hope. “You are most definitely pregnant. Congratulations!”

The air wheezed out of Castiel's lungs as he laughed under his breath, ecstatic to know that he was finally pregnant again.

Amidst all the joy he felt, his phone rang, shrill and insistent in his pocket.

Castiel frowned at the number, not recognising it. He raised his eyebrows to Pamela, asking silently for permission, and she nodded, turning back to her computer, but still half listening.

“ _Castiel Winchester?”_ a soft, feminine voice came from the phone. Frowning, he responded,

“Yes... Who is this?” A soft sigh.

“I'm Sheriff Jody Mills.”

This time, when the air wheezed out of his lungs, it was neither pleasant, nor expected.

“Your husband and children have been involved in a collision.”

“C-collision?” he repeated, panic seeping into him. Pamela looked up in alarm, and was at his side, steadying him.

The phone almost slipped from his grip, and he stumbled back to his seat. Pamela was openly anxious, and speaking lowly to him.

“Castiel, stay calm, keep breathing, try not to panic, can you do that?” He nodded vaguely, handing her the phone. She seemed to understand he couldn't continue listening.

In the corner of his eyes, he could see Pamela nodding along, heard her murmur words that he heard as though drowning.

He kept his breathing as regular as he could. For the baby.

_Oh God, the baby._

_What if Dean was dead? Right when they were getting what they wanted?_

_What if one of the girls had been hurt or killed? How would he cope?_

“Castiel, I'm going to drive you to the hospital. You can't go alone, and I'm concerned for your well-being, as well as the child's. Okay?” She spoke slowly, so Cas could clearly hear her. He nodded frantically, thankful for her kindness.

On the way out, he heard her telling the receptionist to cancel her next appointments, or hand them to a free doctor. Many people shot sympathetic or curious looks at Cas, but none of them knew what was going on.

Cas just hoped it wasn't as bad as he feared.

 

*

 

**Dean Winchester**

“I'm on the Highway to Hell!” Dean sang loudly, making the twins giggle. They loved his singing. “You girls gonna behave for Sammy and Jess?” he asked them, turning the music down. They chorused a loud 'YES!' in response.

They turned into the street that had no traffic lights, the only way to get to Sam and Jess's house. Honestly, if they could, he'd take another route. There was always a risk to collide with another car, although most people are usually slow, as there was a blind spot where you couldn't see oncoming traffic.

People had been campaigning for months to get lights installed, and Dean was all for it. The safety of his kids mattered the most to him.

And then what he feared the most, happened.

A tan SUV suddenly edged out right as Dean passed, and although both the cars were going at a reasonable pace, it was still enough to make the car jolt the the side, the windows break and the front passenger door concave.

He heard Emma scream from his back right.

The side the car had struck.

Immediately, Dean went into a panicked, fatherly-instinct driven mode. He unclipped his seat belt, not bothering to check himself for injuries, and kicked the door open. He raced to the back door, and yanked it. Mary was frantically trying to unbuckle her belt.

In one smooth motion, he clicked it open, and collected her in his arms, kissing her forehead, and settled her on the floor. He looked at Emma.

She was, miraculously, mostly uninjured, but panicking immensely. She had tears in her eyes, and a cut on her right cheek, though it looked shallow.

“It's not coming off, Daddy, help!” At her cry, he lurched forward, pressing the red release button, bundling her in his arms as he had done with Mary.

He kissed her forehead as well, setting her next to a sobbing Mary. Dean gently twisted them, checking for any major injuries, other than Emma's cut, she had a few blooming bruises on her arms and face.

On Mary, she had a few bruises in similar places, but none as dark as Emma's. Thankfully, even Emma's injuries seemed to be minor, and she was more shocked than anything. Glancing around, he saw several bystanders calling ambulances, or police.

No one was near them or the other car.

Dean spared it a glance, hardly angry knowing they were most likely being as safe as Dean was.

But there was a little girl in the back of the car, crying, sobbing, probably screaming. There was only a man in the front of the vehicle, head bleeding minutely, but unconscious. The girls was kicking at her door, her window, but nobody seemed to see her.

Even though he had no idea who the child was, he slipped once again into protective, fatherly mode, as he had just moments earlier.

Crouching to his daughters again, he said,

“Don't move, I need to help them, okay?” They nodded, crying again. He glanced around. He yelled to a nearby woman with dark skin,“Look after them, please?” Jerking back slightly, a determined look crossed her features, and she nodded, quickly walking over to the girls, as Dean sprinted to the car.

He knew under any other circumstances, he would never trust anyone else with his daughters, but the other people needed his help, and nobody seemed to notice them.

He reached the passenger door first, and yanked it open with as much force as he needed, and he could clearly hear the girl's desperate screams. He unbuckled her, and she jumped at him, seeking any safety she could get. Patting her back slightly, he set her down and told her,

“Go over to those girls over there, with the woman. You see her?” She nodded, face red, and still streaking with tears. “They'll keep you safe till help comes. I'm gonna help your dad, okay?” She nodded, and giving him one last squeeze on the leg, she joined Mary, Emma and the woman.

He raced to the driver's door, managing to pull it open with little effort, thankfully. He was working mostly off adrenaline, really.

The first thing he did, was check for the man's pulse. He felt it easily, still strong, and evenly paced. Unconscious, but not dangerously so. Probably the head wound.

His belt had snapped, explaining that. He twisted the man's shoulders so his back was to Dean, and hooked his arms beneath them, dragging him out of the vehicle. Sirens blared nearby, and Dean dragged him over to where they could get to both of them easily.

The dark skinned woman with the children came over, girls hiding behind them in fear and shock.

“Sir, sit down. Your head is bleeding slightly, and if you exert yourself anymore, it could be dangerous.” She smiled softly at him. “I'm Missouri.” She pulled out two cards, and handed them to him. He stared at them for a second.

“Thank you.” Missouri smiled at him once again.

“Call me when you're out, I want to know you're all okay, boy. Give him one too.” she jerked her head at the other man. Dean nodded.

Thankfully, she stayed with him, until several paramedics raced over to them.

“Dean? Oh my God, Dean!” It was honestly the last person he expected to see; his half brother, Adam, whom he was just remembering was a Paramedic. Huh. Adam waved off several other Paramedics, going to treat Dean himself. One went to the other guy, who was now grunting as he struggled to a sitting position, and three went to the girls in a huddle.

Quickly, Adam shot a small torch into his eyes, making him blink rapidly. Adam released a small breath.

“Thank God, no concussion. Really lucky, Dean. Need to clean up that wound though.” Dean remained quiet, hissing slightly as Adam cleaned his head wound. He kept one eye on all of the girls, and one on the now conscious, and slightly freaked out man.

“Did you drag him out of the car, Dean?” Adam asked, suddenly. Dean nodded.

“Him and his daughter were stuck. He was unconscious, she was panicking... Fatherly instinct, I guess.” he shrugged. Adam pursed his lips.

“You could have injured yourself.”  
“I don't care.”

“Would your daughters care? Cas?” That made Dean go rigid.

“Cas!” He fumbled for his phone, where there was a large crack through the screen. Adam held his arms down, and told him not to panic.

“I can get Jody to call him.”

“He's at the clinic, oh my god, I'm supposed to meet him, I need to-”

“Dean, you don't need to go anywhere.” Adam insisted, firmly. “We need to check all of you over.”

The man Dean helped in the car stumbled over to them, leaning heavily on the Paramedic.

“You the one that helped us out, brother?” the man asked, a Cajun accent prominent. Dean nodded. He smiled. “Thanks, man. Helped my daughter out too. Owe ya one. Benny.” he thrust out a hand. Dean glanced at it for a second before shaking it.

“Dean.”

“Guys,” a paramedic interrupted. “we need to get all of you to a hospital. We're going to need to separate you from the girls, but it it's alright, we'll put them all in one Ambulance?”

Dean nodded his consent, seeing how the girls huddled together, obviously comforting each other. Benny also nodded, agreeing with Dean.

“See you at the Hospital, brother.” he grinned, and limped to the Ambulance.

All Dean could think about was  _Cas_.

 

*

 

**Castiel Winchester**

“My husband, Dean Winchester, where is he?” Cas demanded of the secretary, almost in tears. Pamela put one hand on his shoulder.

“Castiel, calm, deep breaths, okay?”

Thankfully, the woman gave him quick directions, and a reassurance that all parties involved were safe.

“Dean? Dean!” Cas caught sight of him inside a double room, talking to a man laying with a cast on his foot. Dean whipped to face him, tears springing in his eyes when he saw him.

Dean jumped to his feet, and Cas nearly bowled him over with his weight.

“I thought you were _dead_.” Cas whimpered, sobbing. In the corner of his eye, he saw Pamela talk to another Doctor nearby. “I thought one of the  _girls_  was _hurt_... Where are they?” he demanded, rigid again.

Dean patted his back, and replied in a soothing tone, “Being checked over by Adam and another Doctor.” Cas relaxed at Adam's mention, trusting the younger half-Winchester with his daughters as he had before.

Cas slumped over again, crying.

“What if you had been hurt?” he whispered. “What if you'd been  _killed?_ ”

“I wasn't.” Dean insisted. Cas thumped his fist against his chest.

“But what if you  _were?_ I can't raise three kids alone, Dean!”

That pulled Dean up short. He pulled away from Cas's tight embrace to ask, “Three?”

Cas sniffled, looking confused. “W-what?”

Dean smirked slightly. “You said  _three_ kids. Not two.” He let his hands drop to Cas's stomach. “Are we...?”

Cas suddenly smiled brightly, as bright as he had on their wedding day. “Yes.”

Dean rested his forehead against Cas's, grinning wildly.

A low whistle interrupted them.

“I feel really bad for witnessing that touchingly private moment, brother.” the man chuckled from the bed. Cas cocked his head to the side.

“Were you in the other car?” At the man's nod, he continued, “Are you okay?”

The man looked at him oddly.

“You two have to be the strangest 'coupla guys I ever met. I crash into you, he pulls me and my daughter out to safety, and you ask  _me_ if I'm okay? Gotta hand it to ya, brother, pretty damn good of you both.”

At the mention of Dean pulling out the man and his daughter, Cas's face grew sill, and extremely angry. “Dean. What do you mean,  _pulled him and his daughter out of their car?_ ” Cas demanded. The man chuckled as Dean grimaced.

“His daughter was stuck in the back, he was unconscious, what was I supposed to do?” Cas ground his teeth.

“You're lucky I'm glad you're alive, otherwise you'd be six feet below the ground right now, Dean.” Dean gulped.

The man chuckled. “I'm Benny Lafitte. Nice to meet you guys.”

Three girls knocked tentatively at the door. Cas immediately softened when he saw his daughters, and immediately brought them into his embrace.

“We're okay, Papa.” Mary told him, voice wobbly. Emma nodded in agreement. He pulled back, stroking their faces, feeling like he was stabbed in the gut at the sight of Emma's wound and their collective bruises.

He kissed both of them on the foreheads, huddling together again with them.

When he pulled back, he saw the other little girl, possibly Benny's daughter, saunter over to Dean. She tugged at Dean's jeans.

“Mister?” came her small voice. Dean looked down, and softened quickly, dropping to his knees to be on her level.

“Yes, sweetheart?” She shifted shyly.

“I'm Lizzie. Thank you for helping me and Daddy.” Dean smiled softly. Reaching for her hand, he squeezed it lightly.

“I'm just glad both of you are safe.” She grinned, and hugged him again, before trotting towards her Benny.

Mary and Emma smiled at Dean. “We like Lizzie.”

“Can we be her friend?”

Cas smiled between them. Dean just replied,

“Of course you can.” sparing a glance at Benny, who was once again chuckling at them.

 

*

 

“Dean! Oh, God, Dean are you all okay?” Sam asked, suddenly appearing at the door, with a very distraught and distressed Jess in tow, carrying Bobby-John at her side.

Dean smiled, snaking his arm around Cas's waist. “We're all fine.” Sam seemed relieved immediately, but Jess spoke up, uneasy.

“How are the girls, are they..?” Sam tensed again, whipping his head to his brother. The twins, who had been talking animatedly with Lizzie, turned, and shouted with glee at the sight of Sam, Jess and Bobby-John.

Cas spoke hesitantly, quiet. “I think we'll need to get them T-H-E-R-A-P-Y. Nightmares afterwards can be pretty bad...”

Jess nodded, then relaxed then, but her eyes caught Emma's wound with a frown. Bobby-John walked carefully over to Dean and Cas.

“Glad you're okay, Uncle Dean, Uncle Cas.” He hugged their legs. Cas smiled softly at him.

“We got worried when you didn't turn up, but we thought you were late. So we turned on the news, and right there,  _'Collision of two vehicles,'_ right near our street.” Sam supplied. Jess stepped in.

“At first, I thought you were late because you were being held up by the traffic, but then we saw footage.”

“It was your car.” Sam finished, the dread evident in his voice. Jess laughed slightly though.

“Then it showed you going all heroic, pulling the girls out your car, then going over to his car,” she gestured to Benny, who waved at the acknowledgement; she laughed again.

Cas, however was unamused.

“ _Footage,_ Dean?” Dean grimaced sheepishly. They heard Sam stifle laughter.

Cas glared a him. “Don't ever be so damn stupid again. You've got three damn kids to raise!”

He noticed his slip immediately, dropping his face in his hands, face red.

Jess and Sam's faces lit up, eyebrows raising, happiness for the couple sprouting immediately.

Adorably, Mary and Emma looked at each other and frowned. They pointed to each other, then themselves, mouthing  _'one, two...'_ Then they stared with wonder and excitement. at their Papa.

Even Benny and Lizzie had to chuckle at them.

“Benny! Lizzie, oh thank God!” came a voice at the door. When they looked, it was a woman with long, plaited hair dressed in white. She embraced Lizzie first, then Benny, eyes as red as Castiel's had been. She suddenly turned to Dean.

“You're the one that helped them.” she stated. Dean still nodded. She smiled at him. “Thank you.” she whispered. “Andrea. Benny's wife.”

Cas spoke up then. “Wonderful to meet both of you. I imagine you were worried sick about them?” he asked her. She nodded frantically.

“If it weren't for your husband, I'd probably be having a panic attack.” Cas nodded sympathetically.

“Hey, sweetheart. Dean and Cas's kids have taken pretty well to Lizzie.” Benny pointed out, obviously hinting at something. Andrea grinned.

“Really? Well, I guess they'll have to play together sometime.”

Dean and Cas grinned at each other. “Yeah, I guess so. This has to be a weird situation to meet in, though. A car accident... Wow...”

 

*

 

 

So maybe things that don't seem like such a good thing work out great after all.


End file.
